everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
One-shot: Lyla's True Hearts Day Dance Dilemma Part 1: Cupid's Advice .
Lyla Horn entered her dorm room at ever after high which she shared with two of her main true eternal B.F.F.A's C.A. Cupid ,her best friend, due each others appreciation of their values regarding happiness and true love,and her second roommate Blondie Locks. Who somehow made everything for Lyla feel "Just Right" in spite of the fact that Lyla kept her awake at night with all those ever-constant nightmare's of hers,and she was never TOO MUCH of a perfectionist and Lyla appreciated that about her . And Also Dorm's Current Third Occupant Adorabelle Deerington, which of course Lyla and others had shortened to "Deering" due to the fact the name was often somewhat hard to remember and was quite a mouthful often for everyone to say,And Whom always managed to put a smile on Lyla's face,and sometimes randomly showed up in Lyla,and her friends dorm-room out of nowhere on most Friday evenings whenever she apparently got "bored" and was leaping and prancing around looking for some way in which her friends could somehow "entertain her" . Anyways Lyla appeared both physically and mentally exhausted but tried her best to remain cheerful as she greeted formally "Hello" not having quite grown out of the traits she shared with her Mother regarding a unicorns mysterious nature as well as the behavior and customs she had grown used to occasionally when cooped up inside her Fathers castle, (Though she has managed out into several of the enchanted forests and into town and the beach on more than Several Occasions) , To Which her friends responded with a casual yet seemingly excited "Hey"! Cupid taking a moment to look up briefly from her notes on her plans for the True Hearts day Celebration as well as her Mirror-cast to at least acknowledge her Best Friend's Presence As Lyla in a usual surprisingly un-unicorn-like,but more human like behavior collapsed down on the bed beside her sighing and exclaiming out loud as they all then turned to look at her, "So Hex This out"... she began in seemingly obvious un-shocked tone "I was with Mallet Cricket in music class while playing the piano in our piano and violin rhapsody together in music class , for an hour Today,and he has NOT asked me to go and be his date for our True Hearts Day Dance next week,.." she said once more slamming down one of her spell-books onto the floor of the dorm room nearly coming close to startling Deering in the process her hair falling straight into her eyes and over the star on her forehead where while in animal form her was supposed to be,shouting "It's Just SO FRUSTRATING"! Once more her pent-up negative human emotions reaching their peak she froze for a moment as magic dust swirled around her commencing her again transformation from human to mare as Cupids Bed then could no longer support her weight,and caved in underneath them. "Oh Flutter-Byes".... Cupid exclaimed in utmost shock as they slowly got to their feet, her normally sweet charming voice which to Lyla always sounded like a lovely crystal pink bell, voice laced with pure concern "Here Lyla Sweetheart Please Let me help you!" she then softly placed her hands upon Lyla's nose and prepared to kiss her above her nostrils in order to turn her back before Lyla used it to gently shove her away replying "Sure Give me Just a Moment Cupid Let me take care of something for the both of us first"! she then used the magic from her horn to repair the damage and the mess made from the collapsing of their bed and the mess toward the surrounding area before letting Cupid then carry out her original task of placing a small kiss above Lyla's nostrils turning her back into a human then afterwards Lyla taking a moment to calm down sighed softly in relief but loud enough for her friends to her "Well that's Better"! she told them approvingly before sitting back down on the bed with Cupid which thankfully didn't give way this time as her B.F.F.A. Replied "Totally" ! ,However as always of course she didn't at all blame Lyla for what had just happened nor did the others,(Though Deering was sitting in the corner laughing out loud in the background apparently finally receiving a taste of some crazy action after all day,before she was given a look by Blondie and then immediately stopped but was reassured by the other two that it was okay! ) ,after all it was only in her nature, "Any-who"... Cupid Began as she put away her notes,and shut down her mirror-cast for the evening as to listen and carry on their previous conversation "Why Don't you ask him to the dance"!? "Oh Yes Just Right".... Blondie exclaimed excitedly snapping her fingers "That's Such a Turn on"! . Lyla seemed somewhat dazed and confused for a moment as she then tried her best in calming down once more in a more successful effort as though not to peak her transformation again twice and cause an accident twice in one day,as she replied somewhat hopefully knowing fully Mallet's usual all around jerk-like manipulative personality,(Granted she didn't know why she was even trying to get him to or even WANTING to go with him in the first place,but then again she rarely ever understood her human side in general! ) "Well Uh,....Does He seem Desperate"!? "Ah That's the Turn-on" ! Blondie Answered her voice still containing the unchanging excitement as everyone then looked at her. Lyla of course once again didn't know how to respond to that,but thankfully as always Cupid saved her by Clarifying "Look I Understand Mallet can be well...a little wee bit unnerving when it comes to the Love department,However as with others like him, I have a theory regarding that,.....He Probably just uses that mask facade of his as a cover-up as he's probably real nervous around us girls,and he doesn't quite know how to respond to you without somehow ruining his current reputation,in other words he's simply embarrassed"! she then smiled and put a hand on Lyla's shoulder encouragingly "All I'm saying is Maybe you should be the one to make the first move"! . Lyla seemed flustered for a moment as she slowly began to take this all in, but as usual tried her best to remain perfectly calm "But,... I've Never asked a guy out before"! she admitted albeit somewhat hesitantly despite the fact she knew perfectly well that she,and any others for that matter, could always come to Cupid in regards to any sort of this type of advice. Category:Fanfiction